penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Merth Fernash
Appearance In walks a tall and lithe figure in a dark cloak and leathers. His sharply pointed ears poke out of his messy shoulder length black hair. A charming smile is on his lips His high cheekbones make him look intense as he scans the area with his dark eyes. he bears a ugly scar on his left shoulder blade from a recent adventure. Personality Merth does his best to remain professional (although his friends often won't let him) he is protective of his friends (sometimes violently so). he has a amount of emithy having been throrugh plenty over his short life. Background One day while out hunting, Lord Harold Fernash and lady Lara Fernash were out hunting when thay heard the sound of crying when they investigated they discovered a new born elf child. The child's appearance was very unusual because there were no elven cites nearby. So the two decided to adopt the young elf and named him Merth. For the next 8 years Merth lived a relatively normal life for a young noble until one day when his father brought him along to the capital. Harold was going to have a private meeting with the rest of the nobles and the king. Merth having the natural curiosity of all young people wanted to see what was happening and so he sneaked inside. Untimely he was caught but the king’s spymaster (A woman known only as the Lady of Shadows) Was impressed by him and made him and his dad an offer to join her and the group she leads. This group of spies and assassins has no name but they are known the kingdom and the surrounding nations. Merth was trained to be what was known in polite society as a taker. He took things from people who stole them he took information whether it be by sneaking into a secure area and reading it or from the source ether through corrosion or by force, and he was taught to take lives in defense of the kingdom of Beringia and its people. This went on for a number of years, when he was 16 he met and saved a young man who would become his friend Ethan Meredian. A year or so later he would meet the man who he would end up falling in love with Prince Alexander Bernfried first in line to the throne. There relationship grew until one day Alex proposed. There happiness was short lived however as they were discovered and King Rembert Bernfried had him locked up and slated to be executed. He was saved however, when servants and guards loyal to Alexander more so then his father helped Merth escape the dungeon and he went on the run grabbing what weapons and supplies he could, and when the army was spread out ti find him. Ethan (at the time a Captin in command of a squad of 10 soldiers) helped him escape. (The prince would be locked away for helping him and the country would be told he was dead. People finding out the truth would lead to civil war, but I digress) For the next year he wondered the continent. Hearing about Alexanders “death” his fury knew no bounds. He took this out on others and became a terror, woe apon those that crossed his path as he mentally descending into a angry red hell. His anger would be his undoing. When he was tricked and seized by a demon and dragged into the abyss where he was enslaved by a demon lord. He was trapped for years and tortured for others pleasure leaving his whole body scared (Since fixed by Chrystal). One day during his brief moment of being left alone to sleep, as he lay broken and bleeding he began to feel warm. It got hotter and hotter until there was a light. One as bright as the sun and when it faded he was no longer on a cold floor but soft green grass as he sits up and looks around he sees the equipment he had when he was taken laying on the ground folded neatly next to him. As he drags himself up and looks threw them he finds something extra, something that wasn’t there before. A amulet, a symbol of Pelor. He finds a small monastery and spins a little over a year there recovering both mentally and physically. Discovering while there that he has reappeared on the continent called Laikka. Also while there he thought back over the time he had spent in the Abyess (about 4 years total) as well as his behavior from the year before and felt ashamed. Ashamed at what he had done and vowed to keep his sharpened arrows pointed to the scum of the earth, and when he left he did just that. He traveled randomly helping people with his skills by ending the lives of those who took from others. Who thought themselves untouchable. And in this way he made his way across the continent until one fateful evening he found himself at a tavern nestled in a forest. The Gilded Galgatron. Category:Player Character